Azula
Azula is one of the main villains from the animated television series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alibaba Saluja vs. Azula * Blaze the Cat vs. Azula (Completed) * Cinder vs Azula * Azula vs Cinder Fall * Esdeath vs Azula * Flame Princess vs. Azula (Abandoned) * Juri VS Azula * Azula vs. Juvia (Completed) * Azula vs. Liz Sherman * Rukia Kuchiki VS Azula * Sailor Jupiter vs Azula * Savyna vs Azula (Completed) * Shego vs. Azula * Volcana vs Azula (Completed) *'Azula vs Cinder Fall vs Esdeath' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Baxter Ewers (Real Life) * Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) * Moltres (Pokemon) * Mileena (Mortal Kombat) * Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Vrak (Power Rangers) History Though Zuko's younger sister, Azula is a fire-bending prodigy who is as cruel and manipulative as her father Ozai with a sadist streak and need for her father's approval as she strives for perfection. While expressing distain towards Zuko, showing no trouble when pursuing him and Iroh while hunting down Aang on their father's orders, Azula hated their mother as she felt unloved by Ursa. This results in Azula harboring deep mental instabilities which make themselves known when her childhood friends and subordinate Mai and Ty Lee stood up against her and worsening when Ozai leaves her behind in the Fire Nation to succeed him. It was only after her defeat by Zuko and Kitara that Azula suffered a complete mental breakdown and was placed in a mental health facility in the aftermath of the Hundred Year War. But a year later, Azula convince the new Fire Lord Zuko place her under his custody as they and Team Avatar search for their mother. But Azula actually intended to murder Ursa while, after being a half-truth from Ozai over her mother's letter that claimed Zuko is the child of her lover, to take over the Fire Nation by legitimate right. But the attempt failed with Azula, unable to accept the fact that Zuko still cared for her after the hell she put him through for years, fled into the Forgetful Valley. Death Battle Info * Skills: Fire-bending, Lightning generation, Strategist Feats * Orchestrated the coup over the Earth Kingdom capital Ba Sing Se * Halted the invasion on the Day of Black Sun. * Almost killer to Aang. * Be maintained to Aang, Zuko and to Toph despite being in obvious disadvantage. Flaws * One of Azula's greatest flaws is her resentment towards her mother, stemming from the notion that Ursa loved Zuko more than her. * Lack of social skills. * Can be unhinged by hallucinogenic visions of her mother, unable to accept the notion that she could be loved by her or Zuko. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Characters Category:Evil siblings Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Main Antagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Royal Combatants